The Path We Each Chose
by Daisuki.Bear
Summary: And then I watched his lips twist into the most evil smirk that haunted me till this day. "I will remember you, Mikan Sakura." He started to thrash when they dragged him away, but his eyes never left mine. "When I get out, I will surely, most definitely find you. Then, without a doubt, I will hunt you down. I will kill you." His voice echoed.


Alright, if you checked out my new profile you would probably find out how i was DYING to write this. Oh. My. God. And then i did it despite telling myself not to. Now i have to keep you guys waiting and write like, 3 or 4 stories at once when i can't even write one.

As you can see, it's got some crime and laws and whatever involved. I warn you readers that i have absolutely no knowledge for these kind of things so please just turn a blind eye to the lack of realism.

Enjoy! I really really hope this goes well. Let's hope i get like tons of reviews (yessssss) and then maybe i will upload a chapter here, and Unspoken Love, before i go on my 10 day vacation next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Times<strong>

**January 2006**

**Accident Tears Apart Family, Driver Arrested**

3 days ago, a dreadful car accident took place at Central Avenue, shortly after midnight. The Hyuuga family was returning home from a short family vacation when they were hit directly from the front by an incoming truck. The impact was so huge that the family car was bent badly out of shape and the window screen shattered. Mr and Mrs Hyuuga, then on the front seats, died immediately on the spot. The driver of the truck, Reo Serio, (35) sustained minor injuries and was on the scene when the police arrived. The police had detained him for further questioning.

The two children, Natsume Hyuuga (16) and Aoi Hyuuga (6) are both in critical condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking! Accident May Turn Out to Be Planned Murder<strong>

The recent accident involving the Hyuuga family may be more than just an unfortunate accident.

Natsume Hyuuga (16) regained consciousness yesterday at the hospital and had since insisted that Mr Reo Serio, (35) the driver involved, had planned the accident, resulting in the death of both of his parents while his sister remains in critical condition. Natsume Hyuuga had claimed that after hitting their car, Reo Serio picked up glass pieces from the shattered window screen and allegedly stabbed his parents a couple of times, causing their death.

The police have launched into an all-out investigation and calls for any witness.

* * *

><p><strong>Trial Not in Favour for Hyuuga<strong>

After Natsume Hyuuga's claim, Mr Reo Serio (35) has been sued for planned murder. However, things are not looking too well for the Hyuugas after yesterday's trial. Currently, there are no available evidences that would prove Mr Serio's alleged crimes, and the defenders now believe that the bold claim was made by Natsume Hyuuga because of severe trauma. The Court will make its final decision next week.

Aoi Hyuuga (6) remains in coma with unstable condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Witness Appears! Justice Done for the Hyuugas<strong>

Tension was high in yesterday's final trial regarding Reo Serio (35) and the Hyuuga family. At the last moment, a single witness, Mikan Sakura (8) arrived and agreed to testify. The court was initially skeptical because of her age, but Sakura had produced pictorial evidence of Serio stabbing Mr Hyuuga.

Sakura had been walking home at night with a friend when she encountered the accident. They were both seen by the offender and were threatened with death if either of them testified. Sakura stated that her conscience would not allow her to keep mum, and to protect her friend she voluntarily came alone.

After seeing Sakura, Serio became visibly distraught, and had to be sent away as he threatened the witness with death and attempted to attack her. However, with the severe lack of proper evidence, the Court had sentenced him to only 8 years of imprisonment, much to the protest of the victim.

Thankfully, it looks like justice is finally restored to the Hyuuga family. Unfortunately, a day after Serio had been sentenced, victim Aoi Hyuuga, aged 6, was pronounced brain dead in the hospital, making her brother the only survivor from this tragedy.

* * *

><p>*You guys are right. Mikan is 8 (ahem so realistic)here. I thought very long about this, and decided i wanted to try writing a story where they have quite a big age gap between them. It's quite the trend now, it seems! There are quite a lot of mangas starring characters with a whopping 21 years age gap, and heck. In Tangled, Rapunzel is 17 and Flynn is 26! Disney is doing it too. Rest assured, of course this isn't going to be some story about Mikan in diapers... she'll grow up.<p>

Edit: Can anyone guess the drama name? :) I hate copying but i cannot resist this brilliant plot... Will definitely be changing a number of things.


End file.
